Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a cartridge for an electronic vaping device and/or more particularly to methods to introduce menthol, botanic materials, and/or non-botanic materials to a cartridge for an electronic vaping device.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices (also referred to as e-vaping devices) may he used to vaporize a liquid material into a “vapor” in order to permit vaping by an adult vaper. The liquid material may be referred to as a pre-vapor formulation. The pre-vapor formulation may include a nicotine-containing material, a liquid (e.g., water), and a vapor former. The pre-vapor formulation may further include one or more flavoring additives. The flavoring additives may affect an adult vaper's sensory experience during vaping.
An electronic vaping device may include several elements, such as a power source and a cartridge. The power source may be a battery section. The cartridge may include a reservoir for holding the pre-vapor formulation and a heater for vaporizing the pre-vapor formulation to produce a vapor. The pre-vapor formulation in the cartridge may be consumed when the electronic vaping device generates a vapor in response to an application of negative pressure to a mouthpiece of the electronic vaping device (e.g., a puff).
As the pre-vapor formulation is consumed, the level of the pre-vapor formulation in the cartridge decreases and the respective amounts of the nicotine-containing material, liquid, vapor former, and/or flavoring additive (if present) in the pre-vapor formulation may change by different amounts. When the pre-vapor formulation in the cartridge is consumed below a threshold level, the cartridge may be replaced with a new cartridge that contains a reservoir holding pre-vapor formulation. When a level of the flavoring additive in the pre-vapor formulation falls below a threshold level, an adult vaper's sensory experience may be affected during vaping.